Echoes of Evil
Echoes of Evil is the first episode of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Synopsis Madame Odius returns to Earth to track down the Ninja Nexus Prism. Plot With the end of Galvanax, the Warrior Dome cast into deep space and the destruction of the Nexus Prism and their powers, the Rangers have had the summer all to themselves. Brody and Levi have spent it with their dad, and the team are now reunited at school for the first day back of the new semester. After meeting with Preston, Calvin, Hayley and Sarah in the lobby, they learn that Victor and Monty have spent the summer running a huge scam: Miracle Monster Repellant Spray, which they claim has driven the monsters away (despite the fact that they were actually defeated by the rangers and have not returned since). Nevertheless, the whole town has bought in to their scam and they have become vastly rich: so much so they decided not to return to school, and donate $1 million to Summer Cove High as a token of goodbye. They also give the school a gold statue of Victor in a heroic pose from his story of how he escaped imprisonment of the Warrior Dome (which obviously never happened). Meanwhile, after being pulled into a wormhole, Sledge and his crew have ended up in another dimension. They aren't able to detect any Energem signatures, but do get a reading on a rare alloy: Ninja Super Steel. Tracking the signal, they find the Galaxy Warriors Dome adrift with an asteroid embedded in the side. Boarding the ship to begin salvage, Sledge and his crew encounter Madame Odius and the other survivors. Sledge canninly makes a trade: he'll repair the Warrior Dome in exchange for the asteroid in its side. Odius cautiosly accepts. Afterwards one of Sledge's prisoners, Badonna, asks for asylum in exchange for loyalty and information. She reveals that Sledge intends to mine the asteroid for the Ninja Super Steel. Odius tells Badonna that if she can steal the Ninja Super Steel from Sledge, she'll be allowed to join her crew, which she does with ease. Sledge departs with his asteroid none the wiser, whilst Odius, with four chunks of Ninja Super Steel in her possession gets the Warrior Dome underway. Back on Earth, Brody gets a message from Redbot telling the Rangers to get to the base. They learn that radar has detected a spaceship heading for Earth at speed, and then that a teleport beam is heading for their position. It turns out to be Mick, who isn't here for social reasons. He shows them an intergalactic transmitter, where they learn that Galaxy Warriors has been renewed for a new season, and their current target is the Ninja Nexus Prism. Unfortunately, unknown to anyone outside the Ranger team, the Nexus is still broken. Remembering that the asteroid that collided with the Warrior Dome contained Ninja Steel, they realise that if Odius gets the Prism, she will have the power to create new stars. With no stars and no powers of their own, Brody decides that the best plan is to use the Prism as bait to lure Odius down to Earth, so Redbot returns the Ninja Comms watches to the Rangers. In a local park, the Rangers are in their Ninja Training Gear watching from the shadows. Calvin sees Buzzcams, and moments later Odius, Badonna and Smellephant beam down to the surface. Expecting the humans to run in fear, they instead rally against them and use their Miracle Monster Repellant. Unfortunately it turns out to be a can of fart gas which Smellephant absorbs (much to his disgust). Realising they were scammed, the humans run instead. Odius and Smellephant find the Prism is hidden in the statue of Victor in the park. The Rangers try to trap Odius in a metal cage, but she manages to get them caught in their own trap. Odius realises that the Prism is broken and that consequently the Rangers are powerless. Using her dark magic, she repairs and revives the Prism, then using one of the four chunks of Ninja Super Steel starts to create evil power stars. Preston uses his magic to bend the bars on the cage enough for the Rangers to escape, where they get the Super Steel from Badonna. Preston then uses his magic to throw the box of Super Steel away from the battle to protect it and into Micks hands. They then battle Smellephant and Badonna whilst trying to get to Odius. Brody uses an opening to get through and distract Odius, kicking her away. With her enchantment interrupted, the Prism casts out the Evil Magic, then uses the Super Steel to recreate several Power Stars which is throws at the Rangers. With their powers back, the Rangers battle Smellephant and eventually destroy him. Back at base, the Rangers lift the Prism back into its box on the wall, and Mick reveals he has decided to stay as the team needs him more than his family at the moment. While having lunch in the lobby, the Rangers witness Victor and Monty fleeing a large group of angry people, managing to lose them by barricading the school doors shut. They try to subtly reenter the school, but Principal Hastings is waiting for them to ask about the check which bounced. They reveal that they had to return all the money they earned from their 'enterprise' and are now flat broke, so they get on their knees and beg for her to let them back into school which she begrudgingly does. Monty then leans on a can of repellant he had in his back pocket, breaking the lid and leaking gas out everywhere, stinking out the room and clearing out all the people. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Mike Edward - Dane Romero *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Amanda Billing - Principal Hastings *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Marissa Stott - Badonna (voice) *Adam Gardiner - Sledge (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench (voice) *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) *Stephen Brunton - Smellephant (voice) Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Lion Fire, Lion Fire Zord *Ninja Steel Blue - Blue Ninja (Whip Lash) *Ninja Steel Yellow - Yellow Ninja (Whip Lash) *Ninja Steel White - White Ninja (Whip Lash) *Ninja Steel Pink - Pink Ninja (Whip Lash) *Ninja Steel Gold - Gold Ninja (Ninja Star Morph) Gallery Caged rangers.png Cage fail.png Errors *Sledge and his crew forgot all about Badonna, who escaped with the help of Madame Odius. *When Madame Odius approaches Sledge, his gun can be seen slightly pointing at her before he points his gun at her in the next shot. *The light in Sledge's mouth guard did not sync up to what he was saying during the entire introduction scene. *Masaki Onishi was incorrectly credited as the “2nd Unit Director 2nd Unit Director”. *Badonna states that she extracted all the Ninja Super Steel from the asteroid, but plenty was seen on the asteroid when Sledge left. However that the regular ninja steel outside of the comet. The super variant laid inside the comet. *Madame Odius and the crew are aware that Galvanax was destroyed despite not being around to see it in any sort of way, and it's very unlikely that the Buzzcams were still functioning, since the entire ship shut down and malfunctioned after the meteor hit the Warrior Dome. **Also, everyone treats her as the new leader despite not having true evidence that Galvanax is dead, and even so, nothing ever appointed her to be Galvanax's successor towards ownership of the warrior dome. However, she probably forces everyone to treat her as the leader, similar to the ways of Heckyl and Snide. **When the Rangers got their stars back, it didn't show how Brody got his star and morph into the Red Ranger. Notes *Madame Odius and Cosmo Royale are the only villains surviving from the previous season. *The Kudabots and Basherbots return too. *This episode marks the return of Sledge, Wrench and Poisandra. * This episode also shows a small cameo of Vivix which marks the return of the Vivix. *This episode confirms that Power Rangers Dino Charge/Dino Super Charge takes place in another universe like Power Rangers RPM when Sledge and his crew emerge from the wormhole (Previously, stated to be a Black Hole) he was sucked into in the Dino Super Charge finale. However, it has been confirmed that the original timeline Dino Charge Earth has been destroyed from that event. *It is unknown if Fury and Curio survived too or not. *One of Sledge's prisoners who board the Warrior Dome with him is a human-sized Kuliner from Ressha Sentai ToQger. *This is the first time that a monster from Kamen Rider vs. Super Sentai crossover appears in Power Rangers. In this case, it was Yokai Buruburu. *Victor and Monty's check they donated to the high school is dated September 21, 2018. See Also * (Ghost Monster's costume) (fight footage) (Kuliner Monster's costume) Category:Season Premieres